


快乐只是随心而行

by Zpanni



Category: youtian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zpanni/pseuds/Zpanni





	快乐只是随心而行

门打开的时候羽生结弦闻到扑面而来的一股酒味。

他一直以来都讨厌这个味道，于是眉头忍不住就皱了起来。

几乎全身都倚在门上的少年打了个嗝，脸颊红红的，衣领的扣子解开了三颗露出了锁骨，他吃力的眯着眼睛看眼前的人。

羽生结弦赶紧上前两步去扶着这个醉鬼以免他摔倒，

　　  
“你喝酒了？”

　　  
“今天高兴啊，而且那种公式化的聚餐总得....嘿嘿..你为什么会在这里？”

　　  
金博洋说得含含糊糊的，羽生结弦的中文还没有好到那种程度，他听了个大概，

“我几天前就从日本回来了，听教练说你今天会来报道，哈维尔和俊焕最近都不在俱乐部，我想作为师兄应该过来跟你打个招呼。但你一整天记者会聚餐排得太满了——现在这个时间过来，会不会打扰到你？”

　　  
尽管他是这样说了，但估计这个醉得分不清东南西北的小鬼根本就没有把话给听进去。

　　  
羽生结弦扶着金博洋进了宿舍，也许是因为第一天来时间太赶的缘故，这个人的行李根本就没有整理好，行李箱摊开放在了地板上，日用品衣服什么的乱成一团塞在里面。

　　  
羽生结弦边吃力的将这个完全依靠着自己的人扔到床上，边在心里默默将内务最乱の选手从自己划掉改成金博洋。

　　  
他小心翼翼的坐在了床的角落，忍不住看了一下瘫在上面的醉鬼，“这种喝醉的样子真应该拍下来分享给你那些日本小迷妹们看一下。”

金博洋哼哼唧唧叫了两声，乱蹬了两下腿:“……我才没醉..你天总东北大汉很能喝的——”

“是是是，很能喝，明明是一个还没有成年的小鬼。”

“我！成！年！了！啊！…都二十一岁了！”

“任何一个没有到自己国家法定结婚年龄的人在我看来都是未成年的小朋友。”

金博洋像是被激到什么点一般从床上蹭的坐了起来，爬到羽生结弦身边，把人吓了一跳。

 

“突然的干...”

　　

金博洋打断了羽生结弦的话，开始亲吻他。

他很用力的抱着羽生结弦的脑袋，两个人的嘴唇贴在一起。

但那位醉鬼貌似并不满足于现状，他用舌头抵开了羽生结弦的唇，伸进他的口腔里搅动，每颗牙齿都仔仔细细舔了个遍。

　　

羽生结弦最开始只是感受到了酒的味道。

 

他的身体不允许自己碰这类的东西，于是这便是他第一次与酒精亲密接触。

——好像也不是那么糟糕。没自己想的那么呛，也没那么涩。

也许还有点甜。

 

羽生结弦看着在自己口腔里胡乱来的金博洋，突然就不知道究竟是自己对酒本身的看法变了，还是这个小醉鬼让他改变了。

　　

　　

嘴唇分开的时候连出了一条细长的银丝。

金博洋傻乎乎的笑了。

“你说没满法定结婚年龄都是未成年。”

“可你知道不。”

“在我真没成年的时候才不敢这样亲你呢。”

　　

羽生结弦这会儿是真确定金博洋醉得不行。

也许他醉得连自己吻的人是谁都不会知道，但羽生结弦不得不承认他被这个小醉鬼撩到了。

各种意义上的。

比如他微微眯起的眼睛，泛着粉红的皮肤，有些凌乱的刘海之下露出的一点儿光洁额头，或是嘴唇上光亮的水渍。

羽生结弦几乎是情不自禁的将金博洋推回了床上。

“那么，成年了的博洋君。”

他凑到了小孩耳边吹了一口气:

“你想和我做吗？”

　　  
他们又一次的亲吻起来。

羽生结弦的嘴唇扫过了金博洋的微微眯起的眼睛，红润又发烫的脸颊，在人高挺的鼻梁上咬了一口，然后继续将舌头探到他的口腔里去。

他舔舐过那两颗每次拍照时都会惹得粉丝一阵激动得大叫的虎牙，舌头抵着对方的舌头互相的纠缠。

羽生结弦听着金博洋嗯嗯的呜咽声，看着对方连唾液都无法吞去挂在唇角上的样子，突然就有一种满足感。

——看。

——我做的哦。

　　  
他喜欢这种气氛。

　　

气氛真的是一种十分奇妙的东西。

比如在比赛时看到对手的高水平发挥羽生结弦会觉得很有气氛。

过节时父亲母亲姐姐与自己聚在一起会很有气氛。

甚至就是一个有阳光的下午，他抱着pooh，拿着电脑赶大学的作业也会很有气氛。

于是顺着现在的气氛，羽生结弦的手指触摸上了小朋友裸露在外面的锁骨，那里的触感十分的好，他低下头去在那块小小的凸起上咬了一口，看着原本便泛着粉红的皮肤被自己吮出了更加明显的颜色。

金博洋哼了两声，对着自己身上的人伸了伸手，

“帮我脱了吧....有点热。”

羽生结弦将小朋友衣服上的扣子全部解开来，衣服褪到了肩膀以下，这种半脱不脱的样子很是撩人。

“博洋...”

他的手指从金博洋的小腹慢慢的往上。

“你好白啊。”

他看着对方小巧的乳头，手指在上面画了个圈。

“是平时不怎么晒太阳吗？ ”

身下的人几乎是立刻下意识的抖了抖身子。

“这么敏感？”羽生结弦靠到了金博洋胸膛上，盯着上面的两颗红缨，用脸颊磨蹭了几下。

他将乳头含入了嘴中，舌尖舔舐着小小的红缨用力吮吸，然后听到了金博洋重重的喘息声。

“嗯..你、你不要……”

“嗯？”羽生结弦抬起头，口水渍让小巧的红缨看起来亮晶晶的。

“不要？不要什么？”

“博洋看起来，对这个很有感觉啊。”

他另一只手顺着大腿往下摸到了那处鼓起。

“下面也帮你脱掉吧？”

　　

一切都像是理所应当的那般发生着。

羽生结弦继续亲吻着这个人，唇舌深入交触的时候发出了色情的水渍声，

他脱下了金博洋穿着的长裤。

小孩的腿很白，但跟自己一样到处都会带点伤，他看着对方脚踝上的乌青，伸手轻轻的触摸。

“……疼吗？”

“不疼...”金博洋伸长手搂着羽生结弦的脖颈，

“有的人…比我疼多了……啊嗯——!”

“你在说谁？”羽生结弦凑到金博洋的耳朵旁，说话时呼出的气体让耳根都红透了。

“是在说我吗？博洋？”

身下小孩哼了几声，手指抵在羽生结弦的肩膀上推了几下：“你别...那么近，难受。”

“ 可是我就是想要靠近博洋呢。怎么办呀？”

羽生结弦几乎是恶劣的往前凑得更近，双手捧住了金博洋的脸颊，与那双有些迷离的眸子对视。

　　

“ね。”

“好好看看，知道我是谁吗？”

　　

在亲吻你的人是谁。

　　

在抚摸你的人是谁。

　　

金博洋双腿盘着着身上人的腰肢，眯着眸子往前面凑。

他触摸着那个人的脸，从眼睛，到鼻梁，脸颊，最后在那两片自带樱花色号的唇上啃了一口。然后笑了。

“羽生结弦。”

“这辈子我也不会认错的——嗯..唔！”

　　

金博洋这个孩子很有魅力。

羽生结弦一直都这么觉得。

比如他明明醉的一塌糊涂却能准确的叫出自己的名字。

比如每次看他在场下做拉伸，在场上手指抵着牛仔帽用舌尖舔嘴唇，或扶着腰做顶胯是那样诱惑。

比如每次颁奖仪式时他给自己大大的拥抱，一个露着虎牙的笑容，微微红润的脸颊又是那么的甜美。

　　

“博洋...”羽生结弦将醉醺醺的小朋友从床上拉起来抱到自己怀里，他轻轻啄吻着金博洋的颈侧，一只手伸过去将人身下的最后一块布料扯了下来。

“你怎么这么迷人呢。”

手里的布料已经粘上了精液变得有些湿润，羽生结弦随意的将它扔在了地板上，看着身上的人挺立的器官忍不住眯着眼笑：

“还只是亲吻和触碰了乳头而已博洋就已经这么兴奋了吗？”

温暖的触感突然包围在自己的性器上，一想到对方是自己从小到大都崇拜着还带着些不可明喻的感情的人，金博洋忍不住发出了一声舒适的叹息，感到一阵的头皮发麻。

 

　　

然而那位那位仿佛还嫌给的刺激不够大，他舔舐过自己的耳廓，潮湿的触感让人忍不住的颤抖。

 

羽生结弦一手抚慰着小孩的下体，另一只手将小孩的手带到了自己的手心里，放到了胸膛上。

“...博洋也帮我脱掉，好不好？”

　　

也许是醉着的原因，金博洋摸索着羽生结弦衬衫上的扣子，第一次觉得解开它是这样的费劲。

而衬衫的主人只是轻轻笑了几声，手在自己肩胛骨上捏了几下当做鼓励。

“慢慢来，”

而鼓励的结果就是金博洋一个用力，显得有些可怜的衬衫被撕坏了，几颗扣子落在地板上发出清脆的响声。

“你是在迫不及待吗？”羽生结弦看着那只白嫩又骨骼分明的手在自己的小腹上乱摸。

“..别假正经儿，”金博洋歪着脑袋，手伸下去将人裤头上的松紧带给扯松，

“你不也很兴奋吗。”

　　

赤诚相待的感觉好得让人窒息。

金博洋被羽生结弦压在被褥上，肌肤相贴让他感受到了人身上薄薄的一层汗渍。

他被这个人撬开嘴唇疯狂掠夺着，脚踝被控制着往上提，私处毫无保留的展露与接吻带来的窒息感让金博洋有种要昏过去的错觉。

 

那只手又放到了他的臀部上，与平昌那个拥抱无意的触碰不同，那只手现在正细细的抚摸着那块肌肤，然后突然用力的揉捏让金博洋忍不住叫出声。

很快那只手便不满足抚摸和揉捏，它像是随意又刻意的触碰到了穴口，轻轻的抚摸过周边的皮肤后一只指头便探了进去。

 

金博洋几乎是立马的尖叫出来。

疼，实在是太疼了。

痛感几乎让他混沌的意识清醒了一大半。

 

——原来这就是被进入的感觉啊。

还只是手指而已就这么痛。

原来以前看A片里面一开始就被干得叫喊着好舒服好舒服什么都是假的。

金博洋觉得眼角变得有些湿润了，他张嘴咬了羽生结弦的肩膀，让自己不至于哭出声来。

羽生结弦试图继续往里面开拓，但小孩身子抖得厉害又害怕得紧，穴口里面也干涩紧致得要命，无奈他只能将手指抽出来，摸了一把自己发硬的性器上吐出的精液，认为能达到一定的润滑效果后重新将手指探入穴口。

金博洋“唔——”了一声，双手攀着羽生结弦的肩膀指尖在上面拽出了几道红痕。

“没事的博洋，没事的。”

羽生结弦顺着点点湿润小心的进行扩张，在金博洋的内里自行分泌出些许肠液变得松软后继续伸入一根手指。

两根手指互相开拓，像是找到了新大陆一般戳到了某个点，金博洋几乎是立马叫出了声。

他从来没有感受到过这种感觉，又痛，又快乐的刺激着自己的神经，身上的人发现自己的不寻常后开始恶劣的对那一点进行进攻 ，金博洋呻吟着，觉得自己也许能够因为被扩张而再硬着射出来。

当穴口足够的湿润松软之后羽生结弦将手指抽了出来，自己的粗大抵了上去。

“我能进去了吗？博洋？”

金博洋摇了摇头，下意识的往后缩了缩:“呃,不...我....你考虑再多扩张一会吗？.....我有点害怕。”

羽生结弦笑了，他凑上前去搂着金博洋的腰，亲吻了他的发梢。

 

“我认为已经扩张够了。”

“别害怕，我想我们能够相处得特别好的。”

　　

 

被压着进入的那一刻金博洋几乎受到了要使自己昏过去的快感和痛感。

和手指做到的扩张不一样，这个人的器官要更加粗大，也带着更高的温度，摩擦着自己的内壁带来最真实的触感。

 

金博洋觉得自己要沦陷在这场性爱里了。

痛感很快被更大的快感所取代，他甚至不再满足于此。

“羽生...啊嗯——”金博洋抱着羽生结弦的脖子，让两人交合得更紧。

“再用力点...”

“用力？”羽生结弦挑了挑眉，

“不行啊，博洋原本就那么难受了，等会受伤了怎么办？”

“求你了..”金博洋亲吻着羽生结弦的耳垂，“我里面好痒，你用力点。”

　　

这无疑是对理智的一发重击。

“博洋——博洋。”羽生结弦扶着人的腰，用力的挺进，

“天天...”

听到这个称呼，金博洋几乎是下意识的颤抖了一下，

这个人总是这么出其不意的做着犯规的事。

那次的采访也是这样，对着那么多的摄像头，突然用中文叫自己的小名，为自己加油鼓劲，金博洋几乎是想找个地洞钻进去冷静一下自己。

“天天....天天——”

羽生结弦的中国语依旧不太标准，采访的时候也好，在床上进入自己的时候也好，喊着的“天天”莫名其妙会变成“天舔”的读音，好玩又深情。

“不是舔..是天，第一声..唔嗯啊啊啊——”

被人突然搂着抱到了怀里，穴口里的性器进入到了更深处，金博洋小心翼翼的调整呼吸，喉间想要压抑着的呻吟声却让人更躁动。

　　

“我真的，好喜欢天天啊。”

“比赛的时候也好”

“晚宴的时候也好”

“一起采访的时候也好。”

“喝醉的时候也好。”

 

羽生结弦啃吻金博洋的颈侧。

“天天，喝醉了到底是什么感觉呢？”

“爽吗？”

“我也好想试试看啊，喝醉的感觉，没有意识的，任凭自己肢体去做事的感觉。”

　　  
“下次试试看吧？”羽生结弦抱着金博洋的腰，听着小孩的叫声用力的挺入。

“下次换我，好不好？换我醉熏熏的操天天，不听你的哭求，一直用力的操进去，操到你射不出来为止。”

听着这个人满嘴的荤话，金博洋眯着眼笑了。

“让你喝酒你的那群迷妹们岂不得把我打成块饼子。”

他停顿了一会，凑到羽生结弦的唇角边亲了一口。

“但我想我很愿意让你操，羽生师兄。”

　　

——After all, we still have a lot of time, Isn't it, dear？


End file.
